After Math of the Conviction
by CheyStafford
Summary: This takes place after the last book (Last Sacrifice) so if you haven't read it SPOILERS! There is going to be a lot of LEMON and stuff along those lines. A lot of DIMITRIXROSE
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri x Rose**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri smiled at me from across the college classroom. This was Lissa's second week of her time at Leigh. The college the late Queen Tatiana had promised she would be able to go to. Although that didn't really matter because now Lissa was the queen! It was amazing that only a couple weeks ago I was on the run from being framed for a murder. Christian was still really beaten up about Tasha being the one who really killed Tatiana. It was a shame, I know that she did it for what she thought was a good reason. She wanted Moroi to be able to fight (using magic) alongside with Dhampirs, but Tatiana didn't want that. So she had to kill her and make Lissa queen. That part had worked to her favor.

Later that day, we (we, being Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and myself.) were back at Court and that meant more time to be close to Dimitri. Speak of the devil, my hottie is walking over here right now. "Hello, Roza, I've missed you." His thick Russian accent made my heart swell. "Hey comrade, how could you miss me? I saw you at the college like an hour ago." I said in a sultry voice, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I still didn't cut it, I could have worn it up in a way to show my Molnija marks. Although I know that Dimitri loved my hair down. "I would miss you even if it had just been a minute." Okay, that did it. My heart was beating painfully fast, the butterflies jack-hammering away in my stomach. Instead of replying to his words with words, which seemed impossible to do, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Not a super hot kiss, but a kiss that showed him what he did to me when I was around him. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist; my fingers running through his incredibly soft, shoulder length hair. I tried to pull away but Dimitri kept me close, so I leaned back into him. I gave him a kiss, then a peck on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you tonight." I pushed away and tried to make a run for it, but he caught my arm. "Do you want to tell me this surprise? Or will I have to guess?" He said in a very flirtatious tone. "Neither you won't find out until tonight. And if you don't let me go the you won't get it, comrade." I uttered more firmly than I had meant to. "Also I just want some time alone. Ever since I lost my bond with Lissa I had felt more alone than ever. True, there were thing I missed about it, but I was also happy about somethings. I no longer felt it when Lissa and Christian were shacking up in her room.. or his. Anyway, I will see you tonight. I love you." I ended my fake ramble but planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, my Roza." He returned the favor and I left.

Tonight was a special night for Dimitri and I. It was our first real date. We have been through a lot together, unfortunately a date was not on that list. Although we weren't going anywhere special, it was still a big night. So I had to allow myself as much time as possible. I told Dimitri that I needed sometime to myself to try coping with Lissa and I's bond being no longer. Even though that did still bother me, tonight was all about me and Dimitri. I knew Dimitri's schedule and how seriously he took work, so I could guessed he would be home around 6 A.M.-ish. That gave me a couple hours to spend getting myself ready. Getting ready meant, showering, shaving (everywhere), picking out an outfit, doing my make up, and getting the bedroom prepped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri x Rose**

Chapter Two

Dimitri POV

I was curious as to what Rosa was planning for tonight. I was going to be getting home around 5-ish and I was getting anxious waiting for it to be that time. Christian still had a class at the college so that is where I am heading right now. Hopefully that will make time go by faster rather than shadow Christian the rest of the day. Once we go to the college I shadowed Christian into the room and took my usual seat at the back next to the door, where I could see all the exits in the room and of course Christian. The Professor walked in and started the lecture on ancient monarchies. This class was my least favorite of them all, Christian had decided to take any class that seemed to have any relation to how to rule a monarchy. Even though he fully supported Lissa with her being queen and all, he still seemed very paranoid.

I didn't pay attention like I usually would, I was too distracted about what Roza was doing for me tonight. I could just imagine her in a beautiful dress, like the one she wore to the Ball, the one where Victor Dashkov gave us the lust charm. Yes, that beautiful short black dress. That night was not a very good one, but I always got goosebumps when I thought about my time with Roza then. Her long dark beautiful hair, her perfect smooth skin, the way her lips felt against mine, or against my skin. Oh the things we could have done if I hadn't taken the necklace off. Yes, we had had sex before but not as an actual couple. Now we didn't have to sneak around. Now all I could think about was that. The times we had been together, and how much I want to be with her again. My fingers tangled through her hair, pushing her close to my body. Running my hands down her incredible body, cupping that booty with my hands and giving it a nice squeeze. Oh shit, I am getting a boner. Not now, please not now, I am in public. Okay, I just need to get rid of it. OO! I know I will just listen to the lecture. "Some of the most common known Monarchies are..." Roza's breasts arching against me as a slide my hand under her dress. I bent my head to kiss those magnificent breasts, nipping at her collarbone in the process. Okay, no, this isn't helping...shit. Rose sighing into my ear as I suckle on her left nipple. I have to leave. So I got up and left the room, I am pretty sure Christian could handle himself for a couple minutes. I went straight for the restrooms. I walked into the mens room right outside Christians classroom; I checked to see if anyone was in it, thank god there wasn't.

I struggled to walk correctly because I could feel my erection throbbing and pressing to get out of the tight restriction of my jeans. I managed to get into one of the stalls without hurting myself too much. Once the stall door was locked behind me, my hands flew right to my jeans; finally being able to undo them was an amazing relief. My thoughts of Roza still didn't go away, her hands rubbing against my manhood. Making it throb more, if I was going to get rid of this I was going to have to do it myself. Plus that required thinking of Rose some more, which was a bonus since I seem to can't stop. I took myself in my right hand and began to pump. Oh, that is what I needed. Just imagine it is Roza's hand, her beautiful hand, her long dangerous fingers that I would love to suck. Thinking of that helped a lot. Oh, how I would love for her to be here right now doing this to me. And then some. I thought of her giving me a lapdance, her cute little booty shaking around making me want to catch it and kiss it. Then she would ground against me making me groan. "Oh, Roza." I moaned softly to myself. I started pumping faster, nearing my climax. Her taking my boner out of my pants, and kissing down its length. Oh! My! God! She puts it in her mouth and starts fervently sucking it. That did it, I was pumping my cock to fast that I might as well been Strigoi. My hot seed shot out of me landing on the stall door in front of me. That was nice. If only it had been with my Roza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Rose POV**

It was almost 5 and I was almost completely ready. I just got out of the shower and I needed to pick out an outfit to wear for Dimitri. With the plan to leave my hair down, I decides to go with a long black dress that Adrian had gotten me to wear to fancy dinners with Lissa. This was still a fancy dinner, just not with Lissa or any other royals. The black dress was beautiful, it was floor length with a slit on the side going all the way up to the top of my thigh. It was probably the sexiest dress I owned. Once the dress was on, it was time to do makeup. I used all natural colors. Dark brown eyeliner, a tan eyeshadow, and brown mascara. It still looked like I was wearing makeup but it wasn't what stood out the most.

I heard the click of a door and rushed to finish looking presentable. Walking through the double doors of our bedroom, I caught Dimitri's eye as he closed the front door. "Well, hello Roza," Dimitri said breathtakingly, eyeing me up and down. Flattered I did a sexy slow spin to show off all of the dress. "You like it?" I said in a sultry voice. Slowly, I walked to him, swaying my hips as much as I could. I made sure to keep the swaying at a natural level. I didn't want to seem like I was walking all wonky for some odd reason. "Are you ready for dinner?" I asked when I reached him. I kissed his neck, then his jaw, his cheek, trailing the kisses to his chin, and lastly his lips. I kissed him oh so softly. I turned around, "I have the food ready at the table." I said with my back to him. Walking toward the table, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and stop me.

"I think I would like to have dessert first.." Dimitri whispered in my ear. Running his hands up and down my body. "Oh, right this way then. I have dessert ready in the other room." I said, pulling away from his grasp. Doing the same hip-swinging walk as before, I sauntered into the bedroom, unzipping the back of my dress on the way, then slid one of the spaghetti straps off my shoulder.

**Dimitri POV**

I was instantly hard seeing my Rose walk into our bedroom unzipping her dress. I mean, I was already half way there when I walked through the door and saw her. I needed her now. It is crazy that she has this effect on me. I am considered a calm, cool, collected guy. I never lose control like this. But I love my Roza and she just does things to me. I soon followed her into the room. Slipping my duster off on the way. My pants felt tight and constricting, I wanted them off. And soon they would be.

Once I was in the room Rose had already slipped out of her dress and was laying in the bed. She was wearing a black strapless bra with red lace and the panties to match. I was still fully clothed and I didn't like that.

Sorry I haven't posted in months. I got distracted by Netflix and books. Sorry. And I am going to try to post again this weekend.


End file.
